Break Away from the World
by LincolnGurl1987
Summary: A woman is thrown into a world she had only read about in books where she meets someone she did not expect. Set in modern day. I suck at summaries. There will be violence and other things. FYI this is very bookverse with maybe a few aspects from the movie thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Break Away from the World**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Abraham Lincoln:Vampire Hunter and I most certainly don't own Abraham Lincoln. Rebecca is mine however.

**Chapter 1**

Rebecca sighs and furtively glances around. Why didn't she realise she ran out of smokes sooner?

_Great I feel like I'm in the first 5 mins of a horror flick._ she thinks anxiously. _And this probably wasn't the best time to go out_.

For the past month a serial killer had been picking off victims late at night and leaving the body miles from where they were taken completely drained of blood, necks torn open. On display for everyone to see.

The bits of news that she caught about the kills were playing in her mind as she realised that she still had two blocks before she was safe in her apartment.

Suddenly she heard something bump into a trash can behind her.

_Don't look back_. she thought _it's probably just a cat. Cause what dumb serial killer knocks into a garbage can before attacking._

Not hearing anymore movement behind her she keeps walking, coming to a block away from safety.

_Almost home_ she thinks, _just a bit..._

She never gets to finish her thought as she is jerked into the alley she was pasting. Her breath is knocked from her and she sees stars when she collides with the alley wall. The attacker doesn't give her time to catch her breath before his mouth is at her neck. The pain consumes her and she can't even find the strength to fight back. She can feel her life draining away into the beast taking it from her.

Suddenly she's falling, her assailant no longer pinning her to the wall keeping her upright. Dimly she is aware of the sounds of scuffling, the wet squish-thump of something hitting the ground and then nothing. Someone is then beside her and turning her over. She feels strong hands at the wound on her neck, trying to vain to stop the flow.

"Henry she's dying. Do something."

"There is nothing I can do my friend. You said yourself she's dying. I don't think you would approve of the only other alternative."

What were they talking about? Why weren't they doing something? The dark figures around her start to blur.

"Please…" she croaks softly "don't wanna die"

"Henry!"

The dark shaped close around her and she feels something warm, sweet, and vaguely metallic in her mouth. The last thing she is aware of before she slides into unconsciousness is reaching up the source of the sweetness closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from AL:VH and I certainly don't own Abraham Lincoln. I do however own Rececca.

Chapter 2

_The forest around her is eerily quiet. Shafts of sunlight filter down through the thick cover of leaves. There is no wind. She walks along the narrow dirt path, her bare feet making no noise. Absently, she wonders where the trail leads when she rounds a turn and sees an open field ahead. Stopping at the tree line, she looks out over the meadow to the lone tree. The light in the clearing is bright and unfiltered and she as to squint her eyes against the harsh light._

_Cautiously she leaves the safety of dense woods and ventures out. The moment the sun touches her skin however it feels as though someone as burned her and quickly she retreats to the darkness of the trees. Looking at the exposed skin she sees the area turning red. She doesn't have long to think on it as she hears the twig snap to her left. As she turns she has no time to react as an axe is swung at her, neatly chopping her head clean from her body._

Bolting upright with a barely muffled scream, Rebecca frantically looks around. The room is not her own and a quick glance out the window tells her that she is no where near home. It's dark, she can hear no traffic close by, but she can hear the overly loud sound of crickets and other night animals.

With the force of a freight train the memory of the attack in the alley comes back. Her hands fly to her neck where she feels nothing but very tender skin. What happened? Where was she?

Pushing the blankets back and rising from the bed, she sees a chair in the corner with her clothes stacked on it. She finds that the bedroom she is in has a bathroom and she turns on the light. Searing pain shoots through her eyes as the blinding light hits them.

"Sweet fuck!" She exclaims as she covers her eyes and ducks back into the bedroom.

She slowly brings her hands down. Squinting in the glow of light, she moved in front of the bathroom mirror. The reflection looking back at her was no the same face she was used to seeing in the mirror.

Her face was so pale she thought that she could almost see the veins beneath the skin. Dark circles made her light brown eyes stand out and her lips where almost the color of her skin.

"What the hell?!" Rebecca leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. Examining her neck she noticed a pale patch of scar tissue. Looking more like an old scar rather than recent.

She dressed quickly. Her clothes smelled different and there was a slight stain on the collar of her shirt.

'Someone washed my clothes? And who the hell undressed me?' she thought 'what the hell is going on?'

Well she wasn't just going to stay in that bedroom and wait for someone to check on her. Besides she was feeling very, very hungry and there was a burning in her throat. The creak of the door when she opened it was impossibly loud.

'God ever heard of WD-40' she thinks irritatedly.

She moves quietly to the stairs and thankfully they make little noise as she descends them. Rebecca hears the sound of two men talking in a room off to her right as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"But the consequences of our actions cannot be ignored Henry! We have done a terrible thing. We have done worse than her original assailant!"

"I tried to caution you. You did not listen."

"I know! And at the time I wasn't thinking. But it was because of us she was attacked. If we had gotten there sooner…"

"And if we had done the job sooner how many more could have be saved? The only reason we got him when we did was because of her. He stalked her longer than the other victims on the count that she was never outside for long and he did have a chance to get her in the open. He was remarkably stupid in that aspect."

There was the sound of a chair being pushed back and a heavy weary sigh.

"We should have left that alley as soon as the deed was done"

"You haven't anything to feel guilty about my friend."

"Don't I?"

"Well there is nothing to do about it now that it's done. She hasn't harmed anyone yet and we should see to it that it stays that way."

'Um ok' Now she was super confused.

"I also imagine that she will be very hungry when she wakes. See if we have a decent supply to manage us for a day or so."

The sound of foot steps and a door swinging open and shut sounds so close that she has to remember that she is not in the same room as those men.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come have a seat so we can talk?"

Her eyes widen. How did he know she was there? She hadn't moved from the foot of the stairs where she had stopped to listen. Slowly she crosses what seems to be the living area to what turns out to be the dining area.

At the circular table sat a man with dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was dressed casually in a grey cotton t-shirt and comfortable dark blue jeans. The small he give her is inviting enough and she takes the seat farthest from him and where clearly he counterpart had sat.

"I'm quite sure you're wondering why you're here and to what purpose. And probably recent events are rather vague to you at the moment."

"Yeah you could say that" she said wryly.

"And no doubt many other questions but we'll get to that soon enough. But for now I believe you need to be fed."

And she could have swore that they had timed it because at that moment his companion comes through the kitchen door with three large black mugs.

"Ah yes I see that I was correct in that you were awake and Henry wasn't just talking to himself louder'n what he usually does."

Looking up at the tall man who just entered, Rebecca sucks in a breath. Though what ever she might have said or thought about saying vanishes as she gets a whiff of the most heavenly smell. She is already grabbing the mug before it is set down it front of her and her mind goes blank and she is being pulled in by some deep, dark force when the warm liquid touches her lips.

When she finally comes back to herself the three mugs are empty and the aching hunger she had been feeling before was lessened. She looks at the empty mugs with wide eyes.

"Um…yeah ok. I…umm... What the fuck is happening to me!" She asks harshly pushing from the table.

The one called Henry has the gall to look sheepish. "Yes well I was coming to that."

She rises from her seat and starts moving around the room anxiously.

"Well first start by telling me what the hell is going on with me, what the hell was in those mugs, oh and let's not forget this other completely new point of why the fuck he looks like Abraham fuckin Lincoln!" Her voice rising has she talks.

The men gaped at her. Henry, not surprisingly, was the first to recover.

"First, what is going on with you is simply said by you are now a vampire; second, would be blood; and third, well that would be on the count that he is Abraham Lincoln."

It was now Rebecca's turn to gape.

"Wait wait wait. You expect me to believe that I'm a vampire AND that he's Abraham Lincoln? Do you think I'm gullible?"

"I realise that it is very hard to believe but I wouldn't lie about something like this. I couldn't lie about something like this. More to the point, what reason would we have to even fabricate a story such as this" Henry pointed out, leaning forward in his chair. "Do you not realise that you haven't taken a breath save for the time that Abraham came in the room? Do you not feel that your heart is no longer beating?"

She stopped her nervous pacing and stood stock still. Seconds pass, then the men hear a high whimper of distress.

"No no no no" Rebecca is shaking now. She hardly even notices when someone guides her to sit in her chair. Then she is having a glass handed to her which she numbly takes and downs the contents. She is dimly aware of the smooth burn of good liquor as it goes down.

"Why? Why me? God I shouldn't have gone out." She mutters weakly, rubbing her face with her free hand, "Well grandma did say that smoking would kill me one day but some how I don't think this was what she meant."

"Had you not gone out we may not have caught the vampire who would have killed you. And then he would have moved on to other innocent victims." Henry tried to sound reassuring,

"who knows how long it would have been before we caught wind of him again?"

"Yeah great, thanks for that. That makes me feel loads better about being DEAD." She looks at the empty glass in her hand. "Anyway I could get a refill on this?"

Henry takes her glass and refills it with the amber liquid. She kicks back half if it. Rebecca then looks up at the tall man she had been refusing to acknowledge until now.

"So I suppose that you really are Lincoln then? Provided I'm not havin' the strangest dream ever."

He glances at Henry and chuckles, "Well I was the last time I looked in the mirror. Something that I try to do as infrequently as possible."

She snorts into her glass as she knocks back the last of her drink. A thoughtful look came upon her face then.

"So wait, then that book that one guy wrote was true? Like all of it? Confederate vampires and all?" She asked, looked at them expectantly.

"There were some literary embellishments but for the most part yes it's true" Henry answered, "Though not much was needed given as most humans think us fiction anyway."

"Wow. So what about the movie? Did you tell the author to write that too?"

"Yes well couldn't bring to much attention to ourselves now could we? People nowadays are more likely to go to the cinema then they are to pick up a book. Henry merely gave him the instruction to make it as ridiculous as possible." Lincoln said with a half smile and leans back in his chair, stretching his long legs out.

Rebecca laughs,"Well it worked. It was still good though. The axe fighting was pretty badass. I don't know about that horse throwin' bit but I guess that falls under pretty ridiculous."

"I have to say you are taking this remarkably well. Aside from the initial shock that is." Henry observes.

"Oh I'm sure it'll really hit me later. Hopefully when I'm alone so I can freak out in private. But for now I'm just marvelling at the fact that I really am sitting across the table from Abraham Lincoln. I mean this is all surreal."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow,"You aren't concerned about being a vampire? About what that means?"

"I am, but there really isn't much I can do about it now is there? I wasn't ready to die. And now it seems I never will. Well baring calamities. I already knew I was going to out live my grandparents and my parents are both dead already. And I have no siblings. So I guess it kinda works out."

Her eyes widen suddenly as she realised she didn't know where her purse or phone were and that her grandparents must be worrying about her.

"Shit! Where's my purse? I've got to call my grandparents."

Henry rises from his seat and goes into the living room. He comes back carrying her small purse.

"Your grandmother already called. I answered it, told her you were ill, and that I was a friend who was over taking care of you. I hope you don't mind." he said as he handed her the purse.

"Well I guess that works out. Wait how long was I out?" She looked down at the date on her phone. "I've been out for two days?!"

"I believe it was your work place that almost called. I answered that one. Told them the same story." Lincoln said, and at Henry's look he shrugged,"you had gone out, I didn't want to risk someone getting suspicious and come looking for her at her apartment."

Rebecca laughed nervously and covered her face with her hand.

"Ok cool. I guess I should probably call in the morning and tell them that I can't come in durning the day anymore." then she quickly changes the subject,"Anyway, so what are the chances that I'll be able to just um… kinda go back to a normal ish life? I mean I'm not going to go around killing innocent people."

"Well that's good to know, but I would recommend you stay with us for a time. Just until you learn more about what it means to be like us." Henry said gently, and with a quick glance toward his friend he quickly added," or you could stay longer and learn how to destroy those of us who seek to kill innocents."

AN: Well what did you think? I know it was much longer than the last chapter. It was just sort of a starter chapter to get things going. There will be more action in later chapters. For now just going through the motions that most OC stories do in the beginning. Anyway let me know if you like it or hate it. And definitely let me know where I could improve my writing. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lincoln looks sharply at Henry, his brow furrowing. Rebecca stares at him with a stunned expression. She had not been expecting that in the slightest.

"I… er… what?"

"Henry I'm not sure that's a good idea. Three of us feeding in such a close area is bound to draw unwanted attention." Lincoln interjected.

"We do what we've always done Abraham. We hunt far outside of our area. We just may have to go farther to hunt and possibly move more often. But the up side would be with an extra person we can take out more of those that are deserving." replied Henry,"if you are willing of course."

Rebecca shook her head and stood from her chair.

"I need another drink and a cigarette." She pointed to the liquor bottle," may I?"

Henry made a vague motion with his hand of acquiesce and she pours two fingers worth into her glass.

"If I can't smoke it here can you show me to the back door?"

Lincoln leaned his chair back to open a cabinet behind him. Rocking forward in his chair, he slides an ashtray across the table to her. Rebecca nods her head in thanks as she digs around in her purse for her always elusive lighter, and with a triumphant sound, lights her cigarette.

"Ya know this is probably pretty silly. A vampire smoking. We don't even need to breathe." she noted sardonically.

Henry chuckled. "I guess it would fall in the 'old habits die hard' category. And while we don't need breathe we still sometimes have to put on the illusion of life. There are those out there that would kill us regardless of our hunting practices so it is necessary to play the part of human."

"Well I guess since you feel I need to stay with you for a time I will. But I'm not decided on the learning how to kill others. I mean I'm not even sure if I can kill a human let alone something that resembles a human."

"Oh trust me . When you see what we become when we feed you will have no trouble in thinking that it is a monster and nothing more." Lincoln said with much loathing.

Rebecca's eyes widened at that. She then gave a slight nod. "Well at any rate. I'll need to go to my apartment and get things. And probably talk to the landlord. I'm guess I'm lucky that I'm coming to the end of my lease," here she gave a slight laugh,"Hell I might even get my security deposit back."

"We could either take you there tonight or the next. There is still have a few hours before the sun comes up. Though if you would prefer to put it off..." Henry said trailing off

"Nah, better to just get it over and done with. Decides I think I'd like to shower and change clothes as soon as possible." she said as she stubbed out her cigarette. "I'll most likely have to wait until tomorrow to talk to the landlord. And I haven't the foggiest idea what I'm going to do about my furniture."

"You could either sell it or put it in storage. Abraham and I could take care of it for you during the day as your skin will be intolerant to sunlight for some time." Henry offered.

"Peachy. I reckon I'll just sell most of it. Or donate it. There are a couple small bookshelves that I would like to keep. Other than those all the furniture that I would want is at my grandparents farm."

Lincoln then rose from his seat and collected the mugs on the table. He looked to Henry before entering the kitchen and said," then I would say we need to get a move on it then. She lives near an hour from here and then we'll need to be back before dawn."

"Yes yes."

"So um yeah where are my shoes? They weren't in the room." She asked.

"By the door. You'll be able to get them as we leave." Henry answered, rising from his chair and heading into the kitchen behind Lincoln.

She followed behind and was thankful that the lights in the kitchen were muted. She really didn't want a repeat of the earlier incident with light in the bathroom. As she enters the garage she sees the men getting into a plain black SUV. She also sees a large truck on the other side and two motorcycles tucked into the corner. It surprised her slightly to see Lincoln getting into the driver seat.

Her surprise turned to extreme amusement, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing then she saw the make of the SUV as soon as she opened the door.

"Really? This seem horribly ironic. You having a 'Lincoln' and all." She directed to the driver after she was sitting and buckled.

"Oh I can promise you it what not my idea. Henry came home with it one day and said it was for me." he answered wryly, "claimed it a birthday present, though by this point is seems very redundant."

"Oh you like it and you know it Abraham." Henry retorted and leaning forward he turned on the radio.

Lincoln steers the SUV down the driveway and onto the road, "I never said I didn't. Just that birthdays at this stage are a bit pointless. And you know I've never been one for makin' a fuss about my birthday."

"Well all of America celebrates your birthday so why not?"

Henry stops fiddling with the radio, finally giving up on finding anything worth listening to. His leaves in on a random station. Rebecca just laughs in the back seat and settles in for the drive.

* * *

The drive there is uneventful as there was less traffic at two in the morning. They come to a stop close to her apartment building and Rebecca grabs her purse off the seat next to her as she slides out.

"How did you know where I lived?" she asks suddenly.

"The same way we already knew your name. I looked at your ID. I hope you don't mind. It was mostly as a precaution should things not had not gone as smoothly as they did. On the off-chance that you would slip out the bedroom window." Henry answered.

She falls into step bedside Henry.

"Oh yeah sure why not? I mean one, if not both, of you has pretty much seen me naked already so what should you going through my purse matter?" she says casually, and she hears Lincoln clear his throat awkwardly and Henry gives a nervous laugh.

"Yes well you were covered in blood when we brought you. I thought it best for you to not wake up covered in your own blood." Henry supplies. Rebecca feels it best not to comment on that.

The elevator ride was silent and when the door dings on the correct floor she begins searching in her purse for the keys.

"I swear some times that this purse is a damn black hole," she huffs, "the smallest, practical one I could find and I still manage to lose everything in it."

She finally finds the key and opens the door. The apartment is a simple one bedroom economy with not much furniture. The lamp beside the couch is still on like she had left it.

She walks into the small kitchen and gets a few garbage bags. Coming back into the living room where the two men are waiting, she hands them a couple of bags.

"I ain't got any boxes so I guess bags will have to do. Just start tossin' books and movies and I'm going to go work on clearing out my room."

She then leaves the older vampires standing there and walks back to her room. Closing the door behind her, Rebecca lean back hard against it with a sigh.

'_Holy shit. Am I really doing this? Is this really happening? No. I'm gonna wake up any second now and resolve to stop watching movies so soon before bed_.' she thinks.

She shakes her head at this, knowing its pointless. This was her life now, or rather unlife, and she was just going to have to make the most of it. With a heavy sigh she goes to her closet and fishes out her backpack, suitcase and computer bag.

Throwing them on the bed, she begins to load her clothes into them. Not having many it doesn't take long to get them all pack. She haphazardly starts tossing random books, movies, and other odds and ends from around her room into her hiking backpack.

With a quick look under her bed she decides that she got everything of importance and brings her things out to the living room where Henry is removing the last books from the shelf and Lincoln, have gathered all her movies, sits patiently on the couch.

"I'm nearly done. And I sorta just realised that I have more books than I do clothes." she laughs as she heads toward the kitchen with her laptop bag.

She hears the gentlemen laugh and Lincoln pipes in.

"That's not a bad thing. Means you care more about what's in your mind than what you wear. A rare thing these days."

"Aww shucks. I think that's the nicest thing anyone outside of family has ever said to me in a long time."

"Yes, well that's another rare thing. To be complimented on one's mind rather than their appearance." adds Henry as he comes to lean against the archway to the kitchen.

She scoffs,"yeah tell me about it," then zipping up the laptop bag she adds,"well I can tell you that I'm not going to miss the terrible WiFi service. This was the only place in the apartment where I could get a decent connection."

Before leaving the kitchen she gets into the refrigerator and pulls out two bottle of wine and hands then to Henry on the way through.

"Don't want to leave perfectly good wine. Would be a waste." She says with a grin.

Going into the tiny bathroom she begins collecting her shower items into a small carry-all bag. As she is about to exit the bathroom she catches sight of herself in the mirror. She's just as pale as before but the dark circles under her eyes are gone. Leaning closer she can also now see a faint crimson ring around the edges of her iris. She mentally puts it on the list of things to freak out over later.

"We need to get moving if we're going to make it back before dawn." Henry says from outside the door, startling her slightly.

"Yeah we can go. I've pretty much got everything important." she says exiting the bathroom.

The three if them have no trouble getting her bags to the vehicle. Rebecca slides into the backseat behind Henry

"Any chance we can find something good to listen to this time? That silence was maddening," she laughs.

"Can't promise anything. Not much on this late," Henry replies as he starts flipping through stations.

She suddenly catches a few bars of a song as Henry flips past.

"Wait! Go back to that last station," she says in a rush.

Henry turns the station back and clicks the volume up a little. The sound of Cole Porter's 'Anything Goes' filling the small space making her smile.

"Sorry. This song is one of my all time favorites and never fails to put me in a better mood," she says before she joins in with the song.

"Nothing to be sorry for I think Abraham is just glad that you have, in his option anyway, good taste in music," Henry put in,"And is probably exceedingly glad it wasn't some rock band that was screaming at him from the radio."

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes to high Mr. Lincoln," she laughed when the song ended,"I have a very eclectic taste in music. Ranging from Country to weird German rock. Though I tend to stay away from screamer bands for the most part."

Lincoln lets out a laugh at that as he guides the vehicle around the few cars of the early risers. The rest of the trip pasted in comfortable silence that was only broken by Rebecca occasionally singing along to a song. Henry even joined her in singing a few songs, which she enjoyed. It wasn't often she finds someone who would sing with her and not mind her not so on key singing.

* * *

By the time they pulled into the garage the sky had started to lighten. The three vampires quickly brought Rebecca's things to the room she had woken up in; her room now.

"You're free to roam the house. We put thick curtains on every window and the basement has no above ground windows," Henry informed setting a bag down at the foot of the bed.

"And I would caution you to eat before you turn in for the day as I suspect when you wake you will be very hungry. It will help take the edge off." Lincoln informed from the doorway.

"And by 'eat' you mean blood right?" at his slight nod she continued,"is that how it works? You just get blood from some blood bank?"

Lincoln looks uneasy when he replies. "No. We normally go hunting every other night. The blood was brought in for you on the count that fledglings really shouldn't be taken out to feed on their first night." he shifts on his feet here like he would much rather be talking about something else entirely,"the senses are still new and being out among the living can be a bit overwhelming to most."

"Were you overwhelmed by it Mr. Lincoln?" she asks glancing at him as they exit her room to head down stairs.

He hesitates before sighing.

"Yes I was. I had been confined to a bed for nearly 2 weeks while I healed. When I did wake the noises around me were impossibly loud and the smell of the living was everywhere. And that was nothing compared to the first fight Henry took me on a hunt." he finishes, relaxing his recliner when they got to the living room.

Henry comes back from the kitchen from the kitchen hold two of the black mugs from earlier. He hands one to her and the other he places in front of her on the coffee table. She eyes them wearily, making an effort to not inhale the smell. She doesn't want to lose herself in it like she did last time.

"Take it slow," Henry says reassuringly taking a seat beside her on the couch, "we won't let you get lost in it."

Hesitantly she raising the mug to her lips. This time she can feel the change come over her as she catches a whiff of the contents of the mug. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Lincoln look away. Then she doesn't think, she can't think because the blood is in her mouth and gods help her, if that's not the sweetest thing she has ever tasted.

With the mugs empty Rebecca gently runs her tongue over an incredibly long fang. Her fangs. She wonders what the rest of her features look like but she's fairly certain she isn't ready for that shock. Also she notes that Lincoln is trying to look anywhere but at her and slowly she feels her fangs receding.

"Tonight we will take you out so you can get your first feed in. Day old blood isn't as fresh and only sates us for a short time." Henry explains, "and it's imperative that we get you accustom to being about the living."

Rebecca is still looking at Lincoln when he abruptly rises from his seat, collects the mugs and takes them into the kitchen.

"Um should I have maybe not done that in front of him?" she inquires.

Henry gives a small smile. "Abraham had a lifetime of hating the creatures he is now one of and he doesn't want anyone else damned like us."

"Well I don't know about damned. I've never been one to believe in things like that," she remarks, "and besides the way I see it is that there are fair worse humans out there doing horrific things to other humans to worry about being damned over something we had no control over becoming."

"That is an interesting outlook on it," Henry chuckles, "not one that you hear very often."

"Well I try to have a positive way of thinking most of the time. Being on this earth is hard enough as it is without worrying about things that we can't change," she explains.

Lincoln returns to the living room and again relaxes in his easy chair with a sigh.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before with the whole…" she makes a gesture with her hand to indicate her face.

"No you have nothing to be sorry for. It is because of us that you are even in this situation," he says with a sad look on his face.

"You didn't tell that other vampire to come stalk me for his next meal. And if y'all hadn't been there I would be the permanent kind of dead. I've already said that I didn't want to die," she laughs,"The only thing I'm going to miss out on now is not being able to work in a stuffy museum like I wanted to."

"You didn't want a family? Children?" Henry inquires.

She gives a small, slightly sad smile at this, "I did. But I couldn't have them before so that aspect haven't changed," and with that she rises from the couch, "I'm going to shower and I guess sleep for a bit. I don't reckon I'll sleep through the day since I didn't sleep that much before."

* * *

Once in her room she locks her bedroom door. It's not that she doesn't trust the men who saved her, but rather new places make her uneasy. Gathering her shower items and sleep clothes she enters the bathroom. Turning the water on to the hottest she can without being scalding and lets out a satisfied sigh when the water hits her cold skin.

Drying herself she comes to stand in front of the mirror and marvels at her reflection for the third time that night. It seemed as though the blood she consumed the less she could see the ice blue veins beneath her pale skin.

_'I guess I should be lucky that the myth about vampires having no reflection is untrue. And there goes any opportunity to get a tan_.' She snorts to herself. '_Yeah just keep making jokes. Helps to not freak the hell out_.'

She picks her hair brush up to start the detangling process and notices that her hand is trembling. Closing her eyes, she tries to calm down. When she opens her eyes again however it isn't her brown eyes staring back but coal black eyes. She hadn't even felt her fangs dropping down.

The brush clatters to the floor as she lets out a startled cry. Backing up until her back hits the wall all she could do what look at the monster she had become. '_Oh my god Lincoln was right. We really are monsters._' she thinks as she slides down the wall and hugs her knees to her chest and begins to cry.

AN: Well there you have it. Chapter 3. Anyone have an opinion on it? Next chapter will be her first hunt. Thanks for reading and as always constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rebecca woke a few hours before sunset and was momentarily confused as where she was. Then she remembered and she groaned as she rolled over on the unfamiliar bed. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, shielding her eyes from the screen light when she forgot about her oversensitive eyes. She then looks at the time and curses the longer spring days. It was only 7pm which meant she still had nearly three hours before she could leave the house.

Rolling out of bed she begins digging in her suitcase for clothes. She picks out a pair of capris, a modest shirt, and with a triumphant smile she manages to find matching undergarments.

She dresses quickly and brushes her hair out to put in a braid. Once again digging in her suitcase she finds a pair of near matching socks, and as she ties the laces of her tennis shoes, makes a mental note to put things away later.

The house was quiet as she descended the stairs, save for the faint sounds scuffling. She followed the sounds to a door in the living room that opened to stairs leading down.

The basement was large with stone walls and a high ceiling. In the far corner sat two large wooden chests, one of which was open showing various weapons. But these were temporarily forgotten when she saw the reason for the sounds that brought her here.

The older vampires were sparing with their backs to the stairs where she now sat on the bottom step. She didn't know how long she sat there watching them but it appeared Lincoln was going to win this round. He had the other man on the ground with Henry's arm pinned behind his back.

Rebecca couldn't help staring at the lines of strong muscle beneath Lincoln's white shirt. _'Oh my. Those old pictures really don't do you justice. Oh my gods stop that! No I will not drool over him like some rabid fangirl. That is a sure-fire way to make him really uncomfortable_.'

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the men had broken apart and were now looking at her.

Her eyes widened and if she could have blushed she was sure her face would be beet red. She gave them an awkward smile.

"Sorry. I heard strange noises and I hope I'm not interrupting." she finished in a rush.

"You are welcome anywhere in this house. And after your first few hunts you make come and go as you please," Henry answered as he walked over to the open wooden chest and snapped it shut.

"Yeah about that. Just how long do you plan for me to stay with you?" she inquired.

Lincoln looked to Henry, "Yes Henry, do tell. You have avoided the subject at really turn."

"Let's go upstairs and I'll answer your questions."

When they were all sitting in the living room, Lincoln in his easy chair and Henry and Rebecca on the couch, Henry gave a long sigh.

"Does the name Timothy Wolfe have any meaning to you?" Henry directs at Rebecca.

She eyes narrow in confusion and slight anger. "He's my ex-husband. What does HE have to do with this?"

"It would seem that he has made alliances with the more devious of our kind. To further his own gain." Here he hesitated before continuing,"I also believe that he is the one who sent that vampire after you."

Rebecca sat there in stunned silence, blinked rapidly trying to process this information. It was Lincoln who spoke first.

"To what purpose Henry? And why am I just hearing about this now?"

"I only came by this a few hours ago Abraham and I thought she should be the first I told. And as to why I do not know. But we will find out." Henry looked at Rebecca,"that is why you need to stay with us. With your attacker not returning they will be looking for you. You only need to stay until we find what they are up to and why your ex-husband wanted you dead. If you choose to stay after that then we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Rebecca sits there with her eyes shut tight. Seconds past and the men look at each other uncertainly. With an unneeded breath she opens her eyes.

"So do you plan on hunting down those vampires he's working with? And what do you plan on doing with _him_?" she questioned.

"Yes, that was the plan. It was rare for our kind to form groups but there are a few that have joined together, as is the case with this bunch. And the outcome when it happens is never good," answered Henry.

Henry then looked as if he was going to say something more but the look that Lincoln gave him told him he should let the topic rest for the time.

"Henry didn't you say we were taking her out to feed? It's nearly time." Lincoln pointed out.

"Then I suggest we get ready for the night ahead. I know it's a bit cliché but I would recommend dark clothes," supplied Henry.

She nodded before they all spilt to go to their rooms. Rebecca choose a black pair of close-fitting pants and a fitted sleeveless black shirt. She then thanked her papaw's insistence in making her bring her black leather boots. Looking in the bathroom mirror before leaving her room, she decided she looked a bit like a biker chick minus more leather, and she had to laugh at that.

Coming back to the living room she was a bit surprised to find that she was the first one done. A few moments later Henry came down the stairs wearing dark designer jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, and tossed a leather jacket at her which she caught.

"It's suppose to get cold tonight and while that doesn't bother us, we need to blend it. We never know when we might come across one of those over zealous hunters that don't care we only feed on those that would harm the innocent," Henry explained while she put the jacket on.

Just then Lincoln came into the living room. He was also wearing a button down shirt that was tucked into the top of black pants. Pants that, she decided, had no business looking that good on someone.

'_Oh my gods! Stop it brain! What the hell is wrong with you? For months you decided to take a vacation in regards to men and now you think it's a good idea to come back. Typical._'

She was brought out of her internal monologue when Henry spoke.

"Well, then let's get this night started shall we? Where do you feel like going tonight my friend," he directed to Abraham.

"I'm thinking Baltimore. Near the harbor," was his reply.

They headed to the garage. Lincoln was once again driving. Rebecca slid into her seat and leaned forward to talk to Henry.

"So anyway we don't have to listen to the radio the way there? Like do you have CDs or something? Cause if not my phone can be played through the speakers," she pleaded.

Henry laughed at this and handed her the end of a cable to plug into her phone.

"Thanks. I'll try to not play anything that'll scream at you," she teased Lincoln.

"Many thanks Ms. Faulkner," he said good naturedly

"You can call me Rebecca, ya know. Or Becca."

He said nothing in reply and she shrugged. Picking a random play list and putting in on shuffle, she really hoped it would play something good and not a sad song.

What ever powers that watched over this world were with her right then because Boondocks by Little Big Town started to play. Henry joined her in singing all the way the Baltimore.

They had spilt up when they got to a likely section of town. Abraham taking the vehicle in search of his own prey while Henry went with Rebecca to give her advice and what to look for before setting off to find his own meal.

"You can hear the thoughts of those around you and you can use this to your advantage if you focus. Also you can disappear in the shadows which is handy for waiting out your prey and catching them off guard," he informed before they entered a crowded bar.

She ordered a drink and scanned the crowd. She could hardly think in here for the noise and she could almost smell the blood being pumped through the warm bodies around her. Henry brushes against her, shaking her thoughts.

"Remember, try to focus on blocking out all other whispers and listen for the aggressive ones," Henry said into her ear, "you're using yourself as bait so focus on the ones at are directed at you. Draw him out and take your time. You remember where we are meeting up?"

At her nod he wishes her luck and leaves the bar. And now she's alone in a bar full of the living for the first time since her turning.

She works on tuning out the many whispers in her mind while casually sipping her drink. Then she hears him. The man that would be her prey.

'Nice little piece of ass...follow her when she leaves and take her behind the building. Just like the last ones'

She couldn't fight the feeling of revulsion she got from this. Oh yes this one will be meeting his end one way or the other tonight.

Knocking back the rest of her drink she got up from the bar. She had it all planned out.

Rebecca exited the bar and turned left, walking at a leisure pace. Behind her she could hear the creep match it.

She ducked down the next alley and let the shadows consume her. The creep walked right past where she hid. Silently she slipped up behind him and she felt her fangs grow. With speed born of her new powers she had her hand over his mouth and her fangs in his neck before he could utter a cry.

Warm, rich, fresh blood flowed and she could hear the rapid heart beat of her prey. The man tried in vain to break away from her grip but she sunk the claws of her free hand into his chest to still him.

Soon his heart slowed and then finally stopped. When she could get no more blood, she released the dead man and with a heavy thump he hit the ground.

Wiping the blood from her chin she looked down at the heap that moments before was a living breathing man and she tries to feel guilty. She had just killed someone. But then she remembered the creeps thoughts of his earlier innocent victims and she figured the world wouldn't miss this rapist.

Quickly she ditched the body in one of the many dumpsters in the alley. She then began the three block walk to the pick up point.

When she got the place she sat on a near by bench, lit a cigarette from the pack she had in her pocket, and waited. She wasn't waiting long before Henry sauntered up and sat next to her on the bench. She offered him a cigarette which he surprised her by taking.

"I see that you were successful," at her confused looked he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped some missed blood off her left cheek.

"Oops. Thanks. Yeah I was and I hid the body in a dumpster. I ,apparently, wouldn't have been his first victim. The sicko."

Henry flicked his burnt cigarette into the road. "Yes that is why we prey upon those types. They are the ones that fall through the cracks of the thing they call the justice system these days."

Just then Lincoln pulled up in the SUV and they climbed inside. Lincoln looked pensive and this seemed to bring the other mood down as well. The ride back to the house was silent.

When they arrived home Lincoln headed straight in the house and Henry followed close behind.

Rebecca didn't want to eavesdrop again so she headed to the back yard. She found a large swing and sat down in it to smoke.

Abraham headed straight to the basement with Henry directly behind.

"What is wrong Abraham?"

"We need to get this business squared away so she can leave Henry. I can't have her here. I feel too much guilt every time I lay eyes on her," he croaked, shoulders hunched.

"You mustn't feel guilty. She doesn't blam..."

"No she doesn't, for now, but I did to her what swore I would never do to anyone. I still don't know what force compelled me to do so," he muttered.

He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand at strange angles.

"Probably for the same reason I saved you from that first vampire all those years ago. She may be needed in the days to come," Henry said,"or maybe it's something else entirely."

"What are you implying? That I wanted this? You should know me better than that."

"All I'm saying is that maybe it's good that she stay here. She has the opportunity that most new vampires rarely get. She can learn from us. And we may learn from her as well," Henry said, placed his hand on his tall friends shoulder.

"I don't like this Henry. But I can not disagree that for the time being she is safer with us. After that…" he trailed off.

"After that we can discuss it like adults and she will make her own decision."

He was about to speak again when he heard Rebecca enter the house and approach the basement door.

Having finished her cigarette she headed back into the house. She immediately heard the sound of muffled voices coming from the basement and hoped she wouldn't be intruding.

Coming down the stairs, she took a set on the bottom step and look at the men standing in the middle of the room.

"So if that offer to train me is still on the table I'd like to take you up on it."

"It is,"answered Henry.

"Good, because if what you say it true and my ex-husband is going to send more vampires after me, then I need to know how to fight. I don't want have to rely on you two to protect me all the time. I'm not one to just sit by and do nothing."

Henry smiled at this. "No, I would imagine you're not. We can start when your ready."

"I'm ready now. I have all this energy and nowhere to vent it. And the sooner the better I would think."

Henry looked at Lincoln and they seemed to have a silent discussion. He then cast his eyes back to the to the young vampire and nodded.

"Very well. Then let us begin."

AN: Well that's the fourth chapter. What did you think? This one took a bit of time for me to write because I kept getting distracted by everything. Anyway thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I rewrote it twice before getting it how I wanted it. So I hope you like it. As always constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading

Chapter 5

Over the next four weeks Henry and Lincoln trained Rebecca on how to bring down their own kind. She was glad she was a quick learner because they moved at such a fast pace that she was sure that if she had been mortal her body would have given up.

At first she had not been able to land any blows or even defend herself very well when they came at her. But after two weeks of becoming accustomed to her increased strength, speed, and stamina she began to notice that she was the faster. They were also taking more time to bring her down and she occasionally got a lucky strike in(though she was sure the one time she had managed to get the upper hand against Lincoln had been a fluke).

Her favorite part of training was the sword play. She had chosen the sabre and throwing knives for her weapons, and shocked the older vampires by her accuracy with the knives.

"I was a bored kid during the summers," she had explained with a shrug as she pulled a knife out of the practice dummies head,"so I got really into knife throwing. My papaw encouraged it and he even taught he a few things."

Rebecca's grandparents, Marie and Philip, had been the ones to take her in after her mother was murdered by her father and they tried to make her childhood as happy as possible. They had encouraged her in most things that she had been interested in over the years.

The times when she wasn't training was spent either honing her prey hunting techniques (she found that she was quite stealthy one night after she had snuck up on Henry after a hunt. He was not amused but Lincoln got a good laugh out of it) and reading from the large collection of book they had in the small den none of which had been organized. The gentlemen would sometimes join her and they would talk for hours about the books they were reading and books they had read.

* * *

It was five weeks after the start of her training and after Lincoln had gone out to hunt down a vampire, that Henry presented her with two boxes. Upon opening them she found two new sets of throwing knives and a sabre that had been fashioned after a Civil War Union Calvary saber. When she saw the make of the saber she looked at Henry in astonishment. She had never told either of them of her interest in that era or of her course if study in college. So how had he known?

"Henry I can't accept these. They were probably really expensive and I don't think I feel comfortable you spending that much on me." She said embarrassed as she looked at the beautiful sword.

"They are a gift. The highest quality and you're going to need them soon enough. You need to become familiar with them first." He replied with a smile.

"I shouldn't need long. But why this type of saber? How did you know that I was interested in that time period?"

"You forget that I have been gathering information on this situation with your ex-husband and his friends. It's difficult to come by information without becoming privy to the lives of others involved. Also I was the one to pack away you're books when you moved," he chuckled,"and you also are very antsy when you spar with Abraham."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she tested the feel of her new saber. She had almost forgotten how long these sabers were and it was definitely going to take getting used to.

Henry just gave her a knowing look. Rebecca gave him a slight glare but then sighed.

"I didn't want to bring that era up because I figure there are too many bad memories attached to it. And to be honest I still have to try to not act like a kid meeting their hero when I see him because he is exactly how I thought he would be but at the same time...not." She explained quietly, then her eyes widened at what she had said,"Oh my god why did I just tell you that?"

Henry smiled. "I have that effect on people. Yes it does hold painful memories for him and he still grieves for his family. But it might surprise you what he's willing to talk about."

"So when you guys travel are there places you avoid like the plague?"

"If you are meaning Springfield, we haven't been there since Mary died. So yes I suppose you could say we avoid it like the plague."

Just then they hear the garage door open and close and the sound of foot steps approaching the basement door. Rebecca sheaths her saber.

"Yeah so how are YOU going to explain my sword?" She shot at Henry.

"Don't worry so much, it will be fine."

Lincoln descends the stairs, axe hanging loosely in his hand. He did not look pleased.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Henry inquired.

Abraham put down the axe and slipped out of his long coat. "They had the place rigged with traps but they were also careless and I managed to get their home address. It will no doubt be similarly defended." He then notice the saber in Rebecca's hand. "Henry, what is that?"

"What does it look like Abraham? It's her new saber. I also got her throwing knives because she will need them." He answered casually.

Lincoln looked at Rebecca and then to her saber again. "May I see it?"

Nodding, she held out the sword for him to examine. He turned the saber from side to side and then tested the weight of it.

"Do you feel comfortable using a sword this long? The one's we have practiced with are much lighter and shorter." He directed at her.

"It feels comfortable in my hand and I think once I get familiar with it, the length shouldn't be a problem."

He handed the saber back to her and said with a smile. "You know I might have some documents and letters that might interest you. Some historians would give their eye teeth for them."

She couldn't stop the smile that broke over her face and felt like a kid at Christmas. Henry cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You were saying about the vampires that got away Abraham."

"Yes, I think it would be would be wise for the two of us to go after them. Catch them by surprise."

Henry nodded. "It would have to be soon. Less they decide to move on."

"Can I go?" Rebecca piped in.

Lincoln hesitated and Henry rolled his eye at him.

"You would only have three days to become familiar with your new weapons. But I think it's time."

"Henry are you…" Lincoln started.

"We can't just keep her here and expect her to learn all she needs to know from us. She can handle herself." Henry said with a smile at her.

"Great! I'll be ready."

* * *

Three days after being gifted with new weapons, Rebecca joined the older vampires on the hunt. The vampires they were hunting were brothers that she learned had information they needed. She was nervous but anticipating the chance to put her new skills to use. Henry had let her wear his leather jacket to conceal the six knives she carried but there was no hiding her saber, it was just to long.

When the trio found the large house the brothers inhabited, Henry left the other two at the front while he circled around back.

Lincoln carefully opened the door, his axe at the ready, and Rebecca followed behind with two knives in her hands.

The house was dark but there was the sound of voices coming from the second floor. Henry met them at the foot of the stairs and he give Abraham a nod, signaling him to go first. Rebecca brought up the rear and went right at the top of the stairs.

She noticed the voices had stopped and knew that most likely couldn't be good. The first door she came to was locked so she moved to the next one. This one opened and she heard a faint click.

Suddenly she was jerked back against a hard body by a strong arm around her waist just as an arrow flew by her head. Surprised brown eyes met Lincoln's blue ones but she didn't have time to thank him before the door at the end of the hall burst open.

A blond vampire came charging down the hall at them and from behind her she could hear Henry facing down the other brother. Rebecca threw her first knife and it went wide,sticking in the wall. Abraham advances to meet him, his axe raised but the vampire sprung at him and went him through the wall. It then turn to her and lunged. She was pushed back into the locked door and they fell inside when it broke.

Rebecca was not about to let another damn vampire get the better of her again. Using the momentum of the fall she rolled back and away, coming up to face the vampire with a knife at the ready. It leapt at her again and she let loose her knife. It sunk into the vampires stomach but it was close enough now that when it swung a clawed hand she feels a tearing, searing pain as the claws sank into her side. She tries to bring her knee up to drive in the knife but she hears a wet thunk and the vampire goes limp, sliding to the floor.

An axe is sticking out the back of it head and she looks up to see Lincoln standing in the doorway. Rebecca pulls the axe out of the vampire skull with a squish and retrieves her knife from its gut.

"I woulda had him. Bastard got me good though."

Lincoln takes the axe from her and she shrugs out of the leather jacket.

"Well crap I hope Henry wasn't too fond of this jacket." She comments before pulling up the side of her shirt to examine to wound and sees dark blood slowly flowing. "Damn it that really fucking hurts."

When she looks back up Lincoln is walking back in with what looks to be gauze and medical tape. She hadn't even realized he had left the room let alone knew where he had gotten gauze and tape from and she asked him such.

"Bathroom cabinet. You would be surprised what we find in houses sometimes." He answered as he began to quickly patched her up.

She tries to hold still and ignore his fingers brushing against her skin. _'Really?! He's patching you up and that's what you think about. And not even going to think about being pressed against him before. Oh my gods STOP IT! I'm so glad we can only hear the thoughts of the living.' _She thought.

She apparently had not been holding still because Lincoln stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry am I hurting you?"

"No. Sorry I'm a bit ticklish." She answered sheepishly. 'Really?! You could have said anything else in the world but you choose ticklish?!'

"Sorry I'll try to be more careful." He said with a soft laugh. "There. That should do until we get back home."

They find Henry downstairs in the sparse living room with another blond man bound to a chair with large chains who looked to be missing an eye.

"So you're sure he's the one with the information we're after and not the one that got an axe in the head right?"

"Oh yes quite sure. He already told me everything we needed to know." Henry replied as he swiped dark blood from his hand

The bound vampire struggled at the chains. "I'll kill you when I get free!"

"Who says you're getting free? You have no farther use to us and we can not allow you to go running to the ones controlling things." He turned to Rebecca. "Would you dispatch our informant?"

She looked at him and gave a quick nod. The sound of her saber being pulled from its scabbard was shill to her ears. Black eyes glared back at her as she lined up the sword, and with a powerful swing, cleanly cut the vampires head in half.

Wiping the blood from her saber on the vampires pants, then sheathing it she turned to the gentlemen. She noticed Lincoln staring at her and she raised and eyebrow at him. He said nothing.

"What happened to you?" Henry asked noticing her side.

"The other brother thought I could do with a few air holes in my shirt and I guess he got carried away." She said sarcastically with a smile. "I just hope I don't bleed all over the car."

Henry smiled. "That's why the seats are leather. Easier to clean." He looked at Abraham. "We need to get home to patch her up better. We will dispose of the bodies on the way."

* * *

Rebecca had felt better after a shower but damn it, if Henry kept poking at one of the large wounds she was gonna hit him.

"Damn it Henry that hurts!" She growled, her West Virginia accent thick.

"Yes, well what do you expect? You're lucky he could have gutted you had he tried."

"Lincoln managed to patch me up without hurting me. And why are you poking so hard?" She grumbled.

"Would you rather he do it?" He teased and she glared at him.

"I also seem to recall you being ticklish. Perhaps my touch was too light for fear of hurting you." He smiled from his place across the table.

'Oh really? They are both going tease me now? Well I can play it like that too.'

"Perhaps it's a soft touch I need Mr. Lincoln." She said playfully, then cursed when Henry prodded at her wounds.

"Henry is that necessary?"

"Here you do it. I'm going to bed. We'll talk about the information I've gathered when you wake up." Henry said calmly, standing up and going up stairs.

Abraham sighed and moved to the stair Henry had just vacated. He looked at her wound and shook his head.

"It's already starting to heal. I don't know why he was being so rough."

He reached for the bandage and medical tape and began dressing the wound. Rebecca closed her eyes and tried not to move when she felt his fingers on her skin.

_'Seriously? This is getting ridiculous. I couldn't be attracted to Henry? Stupid teen crushes I thought had gone away.' _She was brought out of her thought when he spoke.

"You did well for your first time out." Lincoln said absently while he continued applying the bandages. He then smiled. "All things considered. It won't always be like that."

"Thanks. And thanks for saving my head back there."

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure there will be times you'll have to save my neck." He sat back. "That should about do it. I don't reckon you'll need bandages tomorrow."

"Thank you again." She lowered the side of her shirt and turned to him. "After all this business with my ex husband is over do you want me to leave? I just don't want to throw off the dynamic you and Henry have and hang around where I'm not welcome."

Abraham looked at her slightly surprised. "If I've given to the impression that you aren't welcome here I apologize. I do admit it took some time to get used to having a third in our house. It's been just Henry and I for a long time." He put a gentle hand on hers. "If you wish to stay after all is said and done, I have no objections."

She looked down at the large hand engulfing hers and tried to order her thoughts, lest her next sentence not be coherent.

"Ok that's good. I still don't know if I could deal with this on my own and I can't exactly go back to my old way of living." She sighed, then looked at him with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Lincoln. I think I'm going to turn in now."

They both rose from their seats and Rebecca heading up stairs. Lincoln watched her ascend the stairs and with a heavy sigh he leaned his head against the doorway with a thump.

AN2: Also I'm going to be going on vacation on the 1st of July and will be going all week so I don't think I'll have another chapter posted before that.


End file.
